


Work issues.

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, SHIELD, Uncle Tony Stark, You need a hug, your son anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and bruce banner have a som, who you both adore. But you have a tendency to be a bit over protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work issues.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my last update for this week, due to many exams. But i will hopefully update another day in the asgardian office soon. 
> 
> But please dont judge this as i never really wrote a Bruce x reader before.
> 
> Enjoy and peace out!!

Bruce x mommy reader.

"Bruce!" You called as you finally opened the door with your keys, while still holding grasp of the shopping bags.

"Anthony" You yelled, wondering where your son was also.

You just got back from the weekly food shopping, you usually brought your 6 year old son Anthony with you. Yes, your dark haired baby boy Anthony was named after his billionaire non-biological uncle Tony Stark. It was a blessing and a curse. You lived in a homely cottage, just outside of New York City with your well known husband Mr Bruce Banner. Having being together for 12 years after meeting via S.H.I.E.L.D, you decided to make the choice of trying for a baby back seven years ago. It wasn't easy to say at the least, due to Bruce and his green friend 'the other guy', natural contraception would not happen; therefore you had to go through many hospital procedures to make your baby boy happen, and make sure he wasn't effected by Bruce's gamma radiation. And it did, after a little time, effort and patience, and you could not have been happier.

Take that back,yes you would if you knew the whereabouts of your son and husband. You called their names again, no reply. You sighed in frustration, and dropped the carrier bags in the hallway.

You started walking down the hallway to the stair, putting your keys to your Audi A7 (a birthday gift from tony) into your jean back pocket. You stopped at the staircase, having a sarcastic thought whether your Bruce would be in the downstairs science lab or upstairs in your room or the Anthony's play room. Of course, they were in the lab!

You silently sneaked down the stairs, finally your S.H.I.E.L.D training was paying off for something else, rather than missions. You stood at the bottom step, halting to listen to the conversation going on.

"Daddy, i wanna see it again." Your son whined.

"One more time, pretty sure mummy's gonna be here soon, we both don't want her discovering we were down here for all the time she was gone." Bruce explained to him, preparing the experiment, one more time.

"Why does mummy freak out so much?" He asked, his e/c eyes stared into Bruce's with curiosity.

"She just cares about you, a lot, your very special to her and me, and we don't ever want you to be in danger." Bruce bent down to him, cradling his sons little hands in his large ones.

"But I'm a big boy, and i have you and mummy to protect me for any bad if i cant erm defend myself." He stuttered slightly.

"Yes we always will, and if not you always have uncle Tony, and if he's not enough I'm sure Thor would protect you." Bruce comforted.

"Erm daddy, it isn't uncle Tony anymore, can you promise to keep a secret?" The little boy giggled slightly, remembering what Tony told him.

"Yes of course, i can." He nodded, slightly anxious of what Tony has came up with this time.

"His real name is Anthony, but shh don't tell anyone, but he has a new code name, BUE." The Curley brunette boy was being dead serious.

"BUE?" Bruce questioned really confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know, Best Uncle Ever!" That was your cue, you walked in, surprising them both.

"Mummy!" Anthony ran over to you.

"Hey pumpkin, what have you and daddy been doing while i been gone?" You raised your eyebrow in sarcastic suspicion.

"Ermm" Bruce stuttered.

"Hope you guys didn't miss me too much." You decided to let your boys off for once, it didn't seem too dangerous, but then again you were no great scientist.

"We had to make ourselves busy, to try neglect the luring thought." Bruce smiled genuinely.

"So Ant." You bent down to him, perfecting the jumper collar he had on. "Guess what mummy brought for you?"

"Captain Crunch?" He beamed with a smile, because of the mention of his favourite cereal.

"Wow, seems you are getting smarter and smarter everyday. Guess what else?" You winked at him, messing his hair up slightly.

"Cookies?" He asked excited.

"Yep, chocolate chip, your favourite." You replied.

"Thanks mummy." He hugged you, and ran to the stairs to find the cookies.

You got up, and watched him go up the steps, you turned round to see the lingering eyes of your husband gazing at you.

"You still got it." Bruce chuckled about your secret arriving skills.

"Of course i have, I'm y/n Banner!" You exclaimed, walking over to him and then wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I should have known." He planted a soft kiss on your sweet lips.

"Hope you didn't get up to too much trouble without me." You giggled.

"We can never do any trouble when your around, you're tell us off." He backed away from you, and started cleaning up his mess.

"You make me sound like a controlling mum." You scoffed.

"Well your not exactly laid back." Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously?" You were a bit taken back by this negative streak Bruce started giving you.

"Yeah (nickname), sometimes i feel you need to let him discover somethings for himself." He suggested, he didn't want to come across to far, and upset you- but it was rather easy as you had an invisible defence when it came to your son.

"Well I'm sorry, if I'm protective over our son, when your out working which is near enough always, he's the only thing i have at home. Im territorial, most mothers are, he is my only son bruce, of course I'm going to want him safe. You and i both know there is far too much evil in this world than they're should be." You argued.

"I didn't want to start an argument, if you want to do something else instead of being a housewife all day, why don't you go back to work? Its not like S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't contacted you for your work more than one occasion. And I'm sorry i cant give you a bug family y/n, it just doesn't work like that." Bruce looked rather upset, he didn't want there to be tension between you both, but you were one to hold grudges.

"I know, but I just cant go back to work." You began to tear up.

"But why?" Bruce questioned.

"I just can't." You stormed off up the stairs to find your son.

\---

"Did you brush your teeth pumpkin?" You double checked.

"Yes mamma, all white and clean see!" He opened wide to show off his pearly whites.

"Wow, sparkling clean. Come along it getting way past your bed time." You began to jog to his iron man bed, and he sprinted past you to get their first.

"Yay! I won." He beamed, fist pumping in the air.

"Ah no fair." You pouted; sticking your bottom lip out.

"I think i gonna become like quicksilver when I'm older." Your little boy smirked.

"Oh we better warn Piet then." You winked at him.

"Mummy, i have a question." He seemed nervous.

"Of course bubs, what is it?" You wondered.

"Daddy has mentioned that you were part of the avengers or something like that." His eyes widened at the thought of both parent being part of the heroic team "The Avengers".

"Yeah well ant.. Erm." You were saved by the knocking at his bedroom door.

Bruce head, popped round the oak door, he look tired and anxious.

"I just came into say, goodnight." He walked in from the doorframe, over to the red and gold decorated bed.

"Daddy can you read me a bedtime story?" Anthony urged.

"Of course, if mummy is okay with that." Bruce looked at you, his chocolate brown eyes glaring at your e/c orbs.

"Yeah i don't mind, i need to take a bath anyway. Goodnight baby, mummy loves you." You gave him a peck on his head, and looked at them both, before walking out.

"Right then should we begin?" Bruce asked about the bedtime story.

\---

"You know you're going to have to tell him one day (nickname)." Bruce joined you on the sofa.

"I know." You spoke softly, not making eye contact with him, but looking at the tv.

"He keeps on asking."

"Dont you think i know bruce? I don't know what to say, oh by the way junior your mother left the avengers because she couldn't be as good as them as well as she had feuds with Natasha due to your parents relationship status being a secret? As well as if i go on a field mission and never come back" You kinda flipped out.

"What are we gonna do then?" Bruce felt ashamed, he never wanted to anger you.

"Not we? Bruce i tell him when he asks again, promise." You started to get up and head for bed.

"Y/n, sorry." He bite his lip.

"Its okay, i just get stressed being here with just him, i want him safe." You told him.

"I know. Goodnight." He called out to you. You stood at the stairs, you knew your relationship shouldn't be like this.

"Hey come on." You walked back into the living area and held your hand out for him to take it.

He automatically got up and was by your side, you both smiled at each other smiles, like goofy teenagers. He bent nearer to you, planting a kiss on your lips, it was sweet at first like most of your kisses, but he bruce had some unknown desperation to be there forever. He ended up being more rough, slowly biting on your lip, bouncing his tongue over yours and making every kiss last that little longer. You pulled back.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." You said, pulling his hand.

"Y/n, i love you." He added.

"I love you too." You replied.

The end.


End file.
